Trouble
by Karoles
Summary: Bartô agora é um Comensal da Morte, e Michelle precisa achar um jeito de ajudar seu melhor amigo.
1. Place In Your Heart

**Hey, people! **

**Nada disso aqui é meu, ok? Tudo da nossa brilhante tia Jô hahaha. (er... quase tudo, tirando a Mike e os amigos dela.)**

**Tive a idéia pra fic enquanto lia Cálice de Fogo pela milésima vez. (é meu livro favorito da saga, e vocês agora sabem o porquê.) **

**Rating - M para acontecimentos futuros. **

**Enjoy! **

- Comensal da Morte...

- Não é brilhante, Mike?

- Não.

- Por que não?

- Eles são seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem, Barty.

- E?

- Esses caras vão acabar com você.

- Não, Michelle. Eles não vão acabar comigo.

- Iludido. É. Você foi iludido, Barty.

- Confia em mim pelo menos uma vez na sua vida, eles não vão acabar comigo.

- Conversamos depois. Tchau.

Michelle passou o resto do dia pensando sobre aquela conversa. Não conseguiu nem prestar atenção no restante da aula, e os professores acharam tudo aquilo muito estranho, pois ela sempre prestava atenção nas aulas, e disparadamente, era a melhor da turma.

Acharam estranho também ela não ter passado a aula inteira conversando com Barty. Uma vez ou outra eles tentavam conversar, mas sempre o assunto morria e o silêncio invadia. Ficou mergulhada nos seus pensamentos a aula toda.

"Eu não vou deixar meu melhor amigo se meter com esse tipo de gente. Eles são comensais da morte, não são bobões do clube de xadrez. Eu não vou deixar. Não posso deixá-lo na mão de VSQ. Eu o amo demais pra isso."

Sem ver, Mike estava chorando.

- Srta Smith? O que houve? – o jovem professor Snape perguntou, preocupado.

- Er... não foi nada. Deixa pra lá.

- Vá lavar seu rosto, Smith.

Michelle achou estranha a preocupação de Snape com ela, que era uma aluna da Corvinal, e ele é diretor da Sonserina, então obviamente, ele preferia os alunos de sua casa. E debochava dos demais.

A noite, logo após ao jantar, foi direto para a Torre da Corvinal. Mas quando iria entrar na sala comunal, Bartô a parou.

- O que você quer?

- Mike..

- O que houve?

- Vim te pedir desculpas, Mike. E vim para te falar que eu desisti daquela coisa toda de virar comensal. É uma idéia idiota.

- Por quê você desistiu?

- Por você, Mike. Para não te machucar mais.

Michelle o abraçou tão forte que quase quebrou umas duas costelas dele.

- Er, obrigado, Barty... de verdade.

Ele não respondeu. Tinha ficado absorto no olhar dela. Afastou o cabelo dela para atrás das orelhas e lhe beijou a testa.

- Eu não faria nada pra te machucar, Mike. Muito menos trairia sua confiança.

- Eu também. Nunca vou trair sua confiança. Nunca.

- Er... eu te amo demais, Mike.

- HAHAHA aposto que você não quis dizer isso. Mas eu também te amo.

- Claro que eu quis. Agora, feche os olhos.

Bartô a beijou. Aquilo não era o que Michelle esperava depois de 8 anos de amizade. Ela nunca imaginou que um dia ele pudesse a beijar, ela só imaginou que sempre seriam amigos. Tinha terminado com seu namorado porque tinha se apaixonado por Bartô. Aquilo era definitivamente a melhor coisa que Mike tinha feito na vida.

- EI VOCÊS DOIS, QUEREM TOMAR UMA DETENÇÃO, É? – Sr. Filch assustou os dois, que ficaram rindo da cara do zelador. – OS DOIS JÁ DEVERIAM ESTAR NA CAMA.

- Não é pra tanto, senhor Filch... é nosso primeiro beijo ainda, não podemos ir pra cama, sabe... só depois do casamento. – debochou Bartô.

- SEU MOLEQUE INSOLENTE, VÁ LOGO PARA O DORMITÓRIO ANTES QUE EU CHAME O PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE.

- Sr. Crouch – começou Michelle – melhor o senhor ir se deitar logo, antes que o nosso caríssimo diretor Dumbledore mande uma coruja para seu pai no Ministério da Magia.

Bartô riu.

- Ok, Srta Smith, mas não pense que ficará impune. Sua mãe também saberá das safadezas que a senhorita faz na escola.

- Seu maldito, HAHAHA.

- OLHA, JOVENS, DETENÇÃO AMANHÃ NA FLORESTA. Á NOITE. SE VOCÊS NÃO APARECEREM FALAREI COM DUMBLEDORE.

- UUUUUUH QUE MEDINHO – os dois falaram juntos.

- 10 PONTOS A MENOS PARA A CORVINAL E 10 PONTOS A MENOS PRA SONSERINA.

- Agora eu vou dormir, amanhã a gente se vê. – disse Mike, ainda rindo.

- Tá bem. Eu te amo.

- É. Eu te amo também, seu idiota.

Assim, Mike respondeu o enigma e entrou para a sala comunal da Corvinal. Estava tão feliz que não ligava para o cargo de monitora-chefe. Pegou uma garrafa de Uísque de Fogo que alguns garotos de sua turma escondia, e a bebeu inteira. Não se importava em acordar com uma puta dor de cabeça no outro dia.

"Poxa... amanhã tem passeio em Hogsmeade! Agora estou realmente ansiosa, ai ai..." Mike pensou.

E foi dormir. Não seria capaz de imaginar o que Bartô estivera fazendo enquanto Mike bebia escondida.


	2. Dark Reunion

**Dessa vez, o capítulo ficou pequeno, pois é como se fosse uma segunda parte do primeiro capítulo. **

**O Snape tem uma personalidade um pouco diferente nessa história, e isso é bem legal.**

**Estou trabalhando em uma nova fic que será postada aqui em breve.**

**Espero que gostem! **

–**K/B.**

Capítulo 2 – Dark Reunion

Depois que saiu da frente da entrada da Torre da Corvinal, Bartô foi ao encontro de Snape.

- Você conseguiu, Bartô? – perguntou Snape.

- Consegui sim. Disse para ela que tinha desistido da idéia de me tornar um Comensal da Morte. – Bartô permanecia com o olhar bem distante.

- Por que raios você está assim? – Snape estava meio preocupado e furioso ao mesmo tempo.

- Nós estamos juntos, Professor. Agora, ela é minha namorada. Eu não quero enganá-la, Snape.

- Só que você vai precisar fazer isso, desculpe.

- Eu não quero, Snape... Olha, - Bartô mostrou o braço – nem tenho a Marca Negra ainda.

- É mesmo. Você ainda não fez a iniciação. Mas isso é uma decisão sua. Você escolheu ser um comensal.

- Mas eu não estava com a Michelle. Eu ainda não a amava. Eu posso desistir, sabe. Chame o Nott. Ele é ambicioso, quer poder. Convoque-o. Ele iria adorar isso.

- Você está certo. Não tem como eu te obrigar a ser uma coisa que você não é. Você pode ser convocado depois, se quiser voltar.

- Pode ter certeza que eu não irei querer. Eu quero passar muito tempo com a Mike.

- Você está mudado, está diferente. Sua mãe ficaria orgulhosa em saber que você mudou. Definitivamente, você é um garoto novo.

- Ainda bem, Snape.


End file.
